


burning souls

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 'cause i can't draw that well, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, but happy birthday, hey yo, i still have writer's block, i was very desperate to make kirumi a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Kaede wanted to take Kirumi out on a date on her birthday.





	burning souls

**Author's Note:**

> o god this sucks  
> more poorly written fluff

"Are you sure everyone will be okay with doing all the requests that are meant for me?", Kirumi asks with a worried look on her face.

"It's alright, Kirumi!", Kaede says. "Let's go get ready for our date!"

"I have seen people going out on these kinds of 'dates'", Kirumi states. "But I have never been in one myself. Could you at least tell me what they do in these sorts of events?"

"Oh, they just talk about how they feel, compliment each other, stuff like that", Kaede looks down at Kirumi's uniform with a thoughtful look.

"What is wrong, Kaede?", Kirumi asks.

"Hmm, maybe you should change your clothes." Kirumi steps back with a confused look all over her face.

"Why would I change out of my uniform?", she asks, her hands ruffling the hem of her dress.

"In the movies, I saw that the people going out on a date only has casual clothes", Kaede replies. "And I gave you casual clothes a month before today, right? Oh! Maybe you should wear them! I'll be waiting outside the school!"

Kirumi looks back as Kaede skips and leaves her sight. She loves that girl. Her upbeat personality and kindness makes Kirumi feel something... like love. And maybe it is.

She opens the door to her room. She has never changed out of her maid uniform in the past decade of her life. She is, after all, a maid. She needs to wear the uniform so people can get the memo and order her around. Yes, she found that quite exhausting, but she doesn't mind now. What she does mind is that Kirumi is going to change out of her uniform and into something casual. She also worried on how the others are doing with their chores.

She opens her wardrobe, not surprised to see many uniforms all lined so perfectly. Her room is very modest and decent, and can only fit up to one person. It's tight, but she doesn't complain, because she's already used to small spaces. But what she's afraid of is not fulfilling the request of others. If her classmates- no, friends, she corrected herself- messed all her daily chores up, she'll just take the blame. She sighs.

She's doing this for Kaede, the love of her life. And she doesn't want to disappoint her.

Kirumi finally finds the clothes Kaede had given her a month ago, in a box that said 'gifts from Kaede'. She opens it, and sees a white tank top with black stripes and black jeans. Well, this looks at least comfortable. But, it is her first time wearing pants, and they were frustrating to put on. She silently groans as she puts it on her body. After a while, she looks at the mirror. She clearly looks very different, maybe because she doesn't look like a maid anymore.

Confident that she's ready for a date with Kaede, she exits her room and walks quietly down the hallway, with people looking at her left and right. She ignores their stares, and finally makes it to the front of the school, where Kaede is leaning on a post, texting on her phone. Kirumi catches her eye, and Kaede smiles, hiding her phone inside the pink backpack she always carry around.

"You look nice", Kaede says, making Kirumi a little pink.

"Ah, thank you", the green haired girl replies. "But I must say, putting on these jeans are very hard."

"Well, you've been wearing a dress for who knows how long", Kaede takes Kirumi's hand. "Come on! Our first dating stop is at the park!"

"We go to different venues when we're on dates?", Kirumi asks, walking beside her. She reminds herself she's not a maid for the day.

"That's optional", Kaede replies. "But it's not lunch yet! So let's make our date as long as your birthday!"

Kirumi nods. "Oh, I see, very well then."

The park seems very pleasant and nice to have picnics, but Kaede did say it's not lunch time yet. The park is filled with people, usually, when they got there. Children were playing with each other, the adults were doing small talk, and some are even looking at the horizon at the hills of the park. Kirumi can see a pond, it's blue waters rippling. She remembers teaching some kids how to swim in this pond. She smiles at the thought.

"Well, looks like you're enjoying yourself!", Kaede says. Kirumi nods.

"But what are we going to do in the park?", she asks. "Shall I make us sandwiches?"

Kaede shakes her head. "No, I just want you to experience what a date is."

"So, is this the experience?"

"You'll see later."

They walk in circles, talking about their school life and their friends. Kirumi reminds herself that she doesn't have to fulfill Kaede's many orders, and try to enjoy the silly concept of a date. The sun is really hot during May, even though it rains in some occasions, mostly night. Kirumi can't wait for June. Rain will definitely come in June. Unless, of course, climate change strikes again.

"You're feeling hot?", Kaede asks. Kirumi snaps back to her reality.

"I am, of course, but I do not want to complain", Kirumi replies.

"Hm, it is, already, almost lunch, and we've been walking around the park for a few hours..." Kaede snaps her fingers. "Tell you what, let's go to a restaurant! You pick!"

Kirumi looks at Kaede with a slightly surprised expression. "You want me to choose?"

"Yup!" Kaede gives her a pat on the shoulder. "To give you some independence once in your life!"

"I see..." Kirumi starts to think. She's always wanted to be in a cafe that serves the best lunch in town. Her eyes light up.

"What about... Cafe Leblanc?", she replies to Kaede.

"You mean the restaurant that just opened in town? Sure, I'm game!"

Kirumi simply nods. "I have always wanted to go there since it opens."

"Well, today's your birthday, so we'll celebrate your birthday by going to your favorite restaurant!"

Kaede then drags Kirumi by the arm, and runs to the restaurant, which is a little far away in Kirumi's perspective. But she does not stop the blonde as they pass shouting people and vehicles. Kaede is quite a fast runner for a pianist.

They finally reach the restaurant, both out of breath, especially Kaede.

"We finally made it!", Kaede pants. Kirumi pats Kaede on the back.

"Do you wish for me to lift you inside?", Kirumi asks, a hint of tiredness in her voice. Kaede shakes her head.

"No thank you! C'mon, let's go inside!"

The cold air made Kirumi a little bit relaxed, and so did Kaede. After running for four blocks under the heat of the sun, they're both tired, but it seems Kaede is still fixated on having a date with Kirumi.

"Cold water, please", Kirumi says to a waiter, feeling a little strange that she's the one giving orders.

"Oh, oh!", Kaede raises her hand like a child. "Can we have cake? And some chicken?"

"Right on it, ma'am", the waiter says, and disappears into the staff only door.

Kirumi feels sweat coming down her forehead, even though the place has air conditioning. She and Kaede started becoming a couple six months ago, but she have always wondered why Kaede would choose her other than her other classmates. After all, she's just a maid, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love Kaede. She's just plain curious to why Kaede likes her.

"Kaede, I have been meaning to ask you this", Kirumi finally speaks up, getting Kaede's attention.

"Hm, what is it?", Kaede asks.

"Out of all people in our class, why would you choose me?', Kirumi asks. "I am just a maid, after all."

"Well, I'm glad you asked", Kaede says, holding both Kirumi's hands. "It's because, the first time I saw you, I was head over heels in 'love' with you. So I decided to spend time with you, and help you with your chores. It only fueled my love for you even more."

Kirumi feels touched that the pianist would spend time with her, that it actually made her smile and giggle. "T-thank you, Kaede."

Kaede's smile grows even wider. "Don't mention it." And they kiss, even if they're in a restaurant, facing many people.

But Kirumi doesn't care. She just wants Kaede.

~~~

"Hey, Kirumi, look at the sunset!", Kaede says, pointing towards the horizon.

The sun is majestic, in every single form. But for Kirumi, the sunset is her favorite time of the day. It's like the sun making a grand entrance, and after a while, it makes a majestic exit, with the colors orange, blue and yellow reflecting on the sky.

"We must check on the others now", Kirumi says, holding Kaede's hand. Kaede looks at her with wide eyes, but they go back to school.

"Hey, guys! We're back!", Kaede says happily.

Kirumi looks at everyone in the lobby. They all have exhausted faces, except Himiko and Gonta. She presumes that they were having a hard time with the chores given to them. After all, those chores are for the Ultimate Maid. Kirumi lets go of Kaede's hand and starts to take care of each of her friends who sacrificed their well-being for her to have a good time with Kaede. And Kaede can only smile as Kirumi does her job once again.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a persona 5 reference


End file.
